gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Nissan CALSONIC Skyline '00
|engine = RB26DETT with 2.7-liter bore kit |torque = 506.30 ft-lb |power = 453 HP |pp = 571 PP |speed = |topspeed = 208mph (334kph) (MAX) |0-60 = |gt5type = |gt6type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |length = 4600mm |width = 1885mm |height = 1220mm |displacement = 2708cc |distance = }} The Nissan CALSONIC Skyline '00 was a race car produced by Nissan to compete in the 2000 All-Japan Grand Touring Championship (Or JGTC, later become "Super GT" in 2004). This race car, based on the Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34), has appeared in every main Gran Turismo game to date since Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec, with the exception of Gran Turismo Sport. The car appears to be the #12, driven by Kazuyoshi Hoshino and Satoshi Motoyama, who achieved a 3rd place finish in the GT500 Driver's Championship in the 2000 JGTC season. Description "The engine mounting position is greatly modified in this Calsonic Color JGTC machine." Nissan was aware that its main rivals in the Japanese Grand Touring Championship (JGTC) were starting to distance themselves from its race Skyline GT-R in the GT500 class. So the company made desperate changes to the car in 2000. By shortening the engine height and moving the steering column, which had previously run under the oil pan, the engine was moved to a much lower position. This improved the car's center of gravity. Also, the RB powerplant was bolted directly to the frame to maximize rigidity. Nissan also tweaked the suspension system and added aerodynamic parts to the body to improve downforce. When this drastically transformed R34 GT-R first appeared, many believe that lowering the engine that much would result in broken engine mounts if the car ever went off the course. At first the changes seemed to be good enough, as the Skyline GT-R made some impressive showings. The blue Calsonic No. 12 Skyline GT-R was driven by Kazuyoshi Hoshino and Satoshi Motoyama, the same pair who brought the company glory in Group A races. They won the sixth race (Mine) and finished the season ranked third. The win at Mine was the first for the Calsonic GT-R since the second race of the 1996 season, and the last JGTC win for Hoshino, once reputed to be the fastest driver in Japan, who retired from racing at the end of 2002. Acquisition GT3 This car can be won in one of three ways. *Winning the All Japan GT Championship in the Amateur League. *Getting all gold in the Race of Red Emblem in the Professional League. *Winning the Laguna Seca 200 Miles Endurance race. The car has a chance of 1/4 (25% of probability) to come as a prize car in the All Japan GT Championship and the Laguna Seca 200 Miles events. GT Concept This car is available to the player in Arcade Mode from the beginning. GT4 This car can be bought at the Nissan New Cars Dealership for 1,350,000 Credits. It is the same price as all the other GT500-class JGTC cars. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 1,000,000 Credits. GT5 This car is a Standard Car, and can occasionally be bought at the Used Car Dealership for around 745,000 Credits. The exact price of the car may vary depending on the mileage. It is a Level 18 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 750,000 Credits. It is a simplified car. Videos Notes Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT Concept Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:JGTC Category:Nissan Race Cars Category:2000s race cars Category:Coupes Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Level 18 Cars Category:Cars available in GT3 arcade mode